fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shanti Is Disrespectful to Sinbad
This is the part where Shanti talks back to her father, Sinbad. Cinderella was watching this footage on a laptop. In the living room, Shanti was leaning over the coffee table. She was glaring at her father, Sinbad, who was standing in front of the couch and pointing his left index finger at her, because she does not want to help him set the table for dinner. "I just don't want my friends going to Pennsylvania with their families 'cause they don't want to," said Shanti. "It's not my fault if they don't want to." "Shanti," Sinbad said. "Your attitude is wrong." "And, you can't make assumptions from my friends 'cause you don't even know!" Shanti went on. "Right there!" warned Sinbad, "That is disrespectful and rude to me!" "No, it's not!" Shanti yelled. "This is a warning!" Sinbad called. "I said you can't make assumptions from my friends!" Shanti finished. "Stop! Right now!" scolded Sinbad. "No!" Shanti snapped, "And I'm not gonna even help you!" With that, she stomped upstairs to her bedroom. In Shanti's room, Sinbad was pointing his right index finger at Shanti, who was lying on her canopy bed. "Shanti," said Sinbad. "Look at me right now..." "I don't wanna hear it Daddy!" Shanti's voice shouted from under her pillow. "I am trying to speak with you fairly and understand where you're coming from." Sinbad finished. Cinderella was shocked to see Sinbad so angry at Shanti and Shanti so angry at Sinbad. "I have given you a warning, but instead, you just stomped off. Because of it, you will be going downstairs to the time-out chair in the dining room to think about how you were speaking and the tone of voice you are using to me. And also. You are gonna be grounded for two weeks." said Sinbad. But Shanti did not want to go to the time-out chair. She just sat up, gave Sinbad a mad look, and crossed her arms defiantly. He tried to get Shanti up off the bed, but she wouldn't budge. "Move," he said. "Right now. Up and move." "No!" Shanti shouted. "Shanti, I'm not gonna say it again, up and move!" said Sinbad, who was now getting angry. "NO!!" "You leave me no choice!" Sinbad said coldly. He clutched Shanti's right wrist angrily and dragged her to the dining room. Once they were in the dining room, Sinbad told Shanti to sit down in the time-out chair, but she still refused! So he pushed her into the chair and said, "Plop!" Sinbad pointed his right index finger in Shanti's face. "You are in time-out, because of not getting off that canopy bed, and.." "I know!" snapped Shanti, who was still angry. She slapped Sinbad's hand away with her right hand, but he continued pointing at her. "NO!!!" Sinbad scolded, "THAT IS WHY YOU ARE IN TIME-OUT, YOUR SNOTTINESS AND YOUR IMPERTINENCE!" Cinderella began to cry in her silk handkerchief. "I expect better from you, young lady!" Sinbad reprimanded, "Now you will stay in this chair for 12 minutes! And when I come back, I expect an apology!" And he walked off. "No!" Shanti yelled from the chair. That made Sinbad horrified. "I am sorry, Daddy!" Shanti yelled with tears in her eyes. 12 minutes later, Sinbad came back and told Shanti "I am sorry Shanti. But since you did terrible, you are gonna be in time out for two weeks." Shanti was very upset. She started to cry. She said "Daddy, i am sorry for not getting off my canopy bed." She cried again. "Shanti, you are not sorry. You are grounded for two weeks! Go to bed right now!" Shanti got very angry. She glared angrily at Sinbad and told him "You are as evil as Shere Khan!!" Daisy then went upstairs to her room crying and sobbing. Category:Fan fiction Category:Disrespectful Scenes